Harry Potter and the Coiled Serpent
by Frontline
Summary: With only two weeks until his NEWTs, Harry thought that he'd only have to worry about getting his revision done. However, an attack on the Ministry overshadows the upcoming exams... Harry Potter AU.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

_Ministry of Magic _

_08:46_

'Morning, Bill,' Edward Houghton said, looking up from his newspaper at the gangly, balding man walking across the foyer towards the lift. 'I didn't know you were working today...'

'I've just got something to take care off,' Bill said, his hand reaching inside his robe as he pulled back the shutter door of the lift.

'What's so urgent that you'd have to come in on your day off...?'

'This,' Bill said, drawing his wand and levelling it at Edward. 'Avada Kedavra...'

'...William Foster, who was employed by the Ministry of Magic in the Foreign Travel Office, killed two further employees before being corned by Aurors,' Ron said, from where he was sitting opposite Harry at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, the Daily Prophet open in front of him. 'Whereupon, he used the Killing Curse on himself...'

'Is that it?' Harry asked and Ron snorted.

'The Ministry's conducting a full investigation,' he said, throwing the paper aside. 'I feel better already...'

#################

'You will have heard about the attack at the Ministry,' Professor Dumbledore said, from where he was standing by the fireplace, an image of a head flickering in the flames.

'Yes. But, let us speak plainly, Albus. Do you think that I am responsible...?'

'Your views on the Ministry are well-known, Gellert...'

'We both have our concerns about the Ministry, Albus, even if we have disagreed over what action to take. But, killing innocents to inspire terror serves no purpose...'

'...very well. If you hear anything about this, I hope that you will share it with me...'

'Farewell, my friend,' Grindelwald said, his face fading from the flames just as there was a knock at the door.

'Come in,' Dumbledore said, the door opening to admit Professor McGonagall.

'The Daily Prophet has the story, Albus, so the students will know what has happened...'

'Indeed, Professor,' Dumbledore said. 'However, the school remains secure and there is no need to frighten them by suggesting otherwise. If necessary, I will speak to them at dinner. For now, I will contact the Minister and offer my support...'

'Very well, Headmaster...'

#################

'Name the three key ingredients used to create an antidote to common poisons,' Hermione asked, without looking up from the book that was open on the table in front of her.

'Uh...' Harry said. '...a Bezoar...mistletoe berries and...'

'Ground unicorn horn,' Hermione snapped. 'Our NEWTS are in two weeks, Harry. The grades we get will define our futures...'

'You're starting to sound like McGonagall,' Ron said from across the table where he was struggling to Transfigure Scabbers into a wine glass.

'Fine!' Hermione snapped, slamming her book shut. 'If that's how you feel, I'm going to study in the dormitory...'

Grabbing her books and stuffing them into her bag, she stormed out, ignoring the glare from Madam Pince.

#################

'Thank you for seeing me, Minister,' Dumbledore said, as he stepped out of the fireplace in Fudge's office. 'Please allow me to offer my sympathies on this terrible tragedy...'

'Thank you, Dumbledore,' Fudge said, as he stood up from behind his desk. A short, portly man, he was dressed in a smartly-pressed pinstripe suit.

'Is there any evidence to suggest what may have motivated this attack...?'

'We are still investigating,' Fudge said, tersely. 'In the meantime, the Ministry will be increasing security at all other likely targets for further attacks, including Hogwarts...'

'I feel that is premature, Minister...'

'I've made my decision, Dumbledore. A team of Aurors will be arriving at Hogwarts in the morning...'

'...very well, Minister...'

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

'Before we begin the feast, I have an announcement to make,' Dumbledore said, coming to his feet. 'Following the recent, tragic events at the Ministry of Magic, a team of Aurors will be at Hogwarts for the foreseeable future as a security precaution. I would ask all students to allow them to perform their duties without hindrance...'

He paused for a moment, his gaze sweeping the hall, lingering for a few seconds on Fred and George.

'And now, let the feast begin...'

#################

'Why would the Ministry send Aurors to protect Hogwarts?' Harry asked, taking the seat on the sofa next to Ginny in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron was hunched moodily next to the fire, pointedly not looking at Hermione, who had her nose buried in Hogwarts: A History.

'It's just a precaution,' Neville said. 'Like Professor Dumbledore said. Right...?'

'The Ministry must think there's a risk,' Ginny replied. 'Otherwise, they wouldn't feel the need to take precautions...'

'No-one would attack the school, though, would they?' Seamus asked. 'Would they...?'

'Even if they wanted to, they couldn't,' Hermione said, closing her book. 'Hogwarts is protected by powerful enchantments. It's impossible to Apparate into the school and Portkeys won't work. This is the safest place we can be...'

#################

'Checkmate,' Ron said, sitting back with a grin. 'Want another game...?'

'Not tonight,' Harry said, stifling a yawn, as he looked around the Common Room. Apart from Ginny curled up in an armchair and Hermione still ferociously reading by the fire, they were alone. 'I'm going to bed...'

'Yeah,' Ron said. 'Oi, Ginny. Wake up...'

'Mph?' Ginny said, jerking awake with a start, glaring sleepily at Ron. 'Git,' she muttered, struggling to her feet. 'Hermione. I'm going up to bed. You coming...?'

'In a minute,' she muttered, without looking up. 'I need to finish this...'

'...alright. G'Night, Harry...'

'Night,' Harry said, watching as she disappeared up the spiral staircase to the Girl's Dormitory.

'Come on, mate,' Ron said. Leaving Hermione bent over her books, Harry and Ron headed up to their dormitory, changing into their pyjamas and getting into bed. Ron started snoring as soon as his head hit the pillow, but Harry lay there, staring at the ceiling. After a few seconds, he slipped out of bed, grabbing his wand from his robes and stuffing it under his pillow...

#################

'Morning,' Ginny said, as she padded down the stairs to the Common Room, dressed in her faded pink pyjamas. 'How long have you been up...?'

'Not sure,' Hermione said, without looking up from the books spread out in front of her. 'A couple of hours...'

'...okay. Anyway,' Ginny said, sitting on the arm of the chair next to her. 'Me, Demelza, Alicia, and Katie are going into Hogsmeade this afternoon. Do you want to come...?'

'...I've still got a lot of revision to do,' Hermione said and Ginny frowned.

'...alright. I'll see you at breakfast...'

#################

'Professor Dumbledore...'

'Kingsley,' Dumbledore said, closing the door to his office and gesturing to the chair's by the fireplace. 'Does the Ministry have any further information on the attack...?'

'There...is evidence to suggest that Foster was under the influence of the Imperious Curse...'

'I see...'

'You...don't seem very surprised...'

'I had my suspicions...'

'Hmph. Anyway, my Aurors will be patrolling the corridors during the day and at night. Hopefully, they will not be required...'

#################

'That's Mad-Eye Moody,' Ron hissed as they entered the Great Hall, Harry following his gaze towards the tall, grizzled man with a scarred face standing by the staff table, a large wooden staff gripped in one hand. 'Dad's told me about him. He's sent more people to Azkaban than any other Auror...'

'Good morning,' Professor Dumbledore said, as Harry and Ron took their seats at the Gryffindor table. 'From this morning, the Aurors will be patrolling the corridors and grounds during the day and night. All I will ask is that you do not let their presence disrupt your lessons and that you allow them to do their job without hindrance. Thank you...'

#################

'What colour was yours when you added the wormwood,' Ron asked, waving away the fumes rising from his cauldron.

'Sort of greeny-grey,' Harry replied, without looking up from the mandrake roots he was chopping. 'Why...?'

'Mine's gone brown. Is that right...?'

'Don't ask me. Where's Hermione when you need her...?'

'Where else?' Ron said. 'She's in the Library...'

'Do you...think she's alright...?'

'She always gets like this,' Ron said, with a shrug. 'She'll be fine...'

#################

'Hey,' Ginny said, as she sat down at the table opposite Hermione, who was half-hidden behind a stack of books. 'I didn't see you at lunch. You okay...?'

'I'm fine,' Hermione said, without looking up. 'I've just got a lot to do...'

'You need to take a bre...'

'I _don't_ need a break,' Hermione snapped, slamming her book closed. 'I need to be able to remember the three antidotes to Doxy venom...'

Folding her arms across her chest, Ginny sat back and Hermione's shoulder's sagged.

'Alright,' she said, with a sigh. 'You're right. I guess I could do with a break. I'm sorry...'

'Come on,' Ginny said, helping her to gather up her books. If we hurry, we can join the others going to Hogsmeade...'

#################

'Potter...'

Heading Malfoy's drawl, Harry looked up from the selection of Honeydukes chocolates that he had been admiring to see him walking towards him, pushing aside a couple of first years. Blond haired with sharp cheekbones, he was smirking, his hands shoved into his pockets.

'Shove off, Malfoy,' Ron said, Malfoy's smirk deepening.

'Why don't you make me, Weasley?' he said, Ron's hand darting inside his robe to grab his wand, just as a gnarled hand dropped onto his shoulder.

His eyes widening, Ron looked up to see Mad-Eye Moody standing behind him, his eye fixed on Malfoy.

'Mr Malfoy,' he growled, his eye swivelling to focus on him. 'Tell your father that Alastor Moody sends his regards...'

Malfoy's smirk faded slightly and he stepped back.

'Good luck with your NEWTs, Potter,' He said, turning and strolling away.

'Put it away, Weasley,' Moody said, Ron shoving his wand back into his pocket. Moody eyed him for a moment, before turning and stumping away through the crowds.

'Git,' Ron muttered, glaring after Malfoy.

#################

'Here we are,' Angelina said, putting the tray of Butterbeers on the table, taking the seat next to Ginny. Hermione was sitting opposite her, a book open in front of her, while Demelza sat with her back to the wall.

'Did you hear the rumour about the Ministry worker?' she asked, tucking a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. 'They say that he was under the Imperious Curse...'

'I heard that, too,' Angelina said. 'I don't believe it, though...'

'It's not that unlikely,' Hermione said, without looking up from her book. 'It would explain why a Ministry of Magic worker would go on a killing spree with no obvious motive...'

#################

_._

The sun was setting behind the hills as Harry and Ron followed the students back to the castle, most of them laden with Honeydukes packages. Ahead of the group walked a pink-haired Auror, her hand resting on her wand that was tucked into her belt.

'I'm starving,' Ron said, as they approached the castle. 'I could eat a hippogriff...'

'Stop,' the Auror said, drawing her wand. 'Nobody move. There should have been someone on watch here. Lumos.'

Her wand tip ignited with a ghostly glow, revealing the body of a man lying in the shadows, his eyes staring at nothing...'

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction**.

'Nobody move,' the Auror said, raising her wand as a tall man with sharp cheekbones and sunken eyes stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed in dark grey robes, his own wand held loosely at his side.

'Williams? What happened here?'

'I'm sorry, Tonks,' Williams said, raising his own wand. 'Avada Kedavra.'

Green light flared from his wand, but Tonks had already thrown herself sideways, the spell flashing over her head. She snapped off a stunning spell, but Williams deflected it, advancing towards Tonks.

'Harry, no!' Hermione yelled as Harry darted forward, snatching his wand from his pocket.

'Expelliarmus!'

Williams deflected the spell and he turned towards Harry, just as Tonks' stunning spell caught him in the side. As he collapsed, Tonks got back to her feet, conjuring ropes to secure Williams.

'Is everyone okay?' She asked, pointing her wand into the air and sending up red sparks. Everyone stay where they are. Help will be here soon...'

#################

'Sit down, Potter,' McGonagal said.

'...yes, Professor,' Harry said, as McGonagal leant folding her hands on her desk.

'That was quick thinking, Potter,' McGonagal said. 'It was also one of the most reckless things I've heard of. You could have been killed...'

'...yes, Professor...'

'Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey...? She could give you a Calming Draught...?'

'...no, Professor...'

'...very well. 10 points will be awarded to Gryffindor for your bravery. Now, it's late and you should be in bed...'

'Yes, Professor. Professor...?'

'Yes, Potter...?'

'Do you know why the Auror attacked us...?'

'He...was under the Imperious Curse...'

'...oh...'

'This is not information that we are ready to share, yet, Potter. Do you understand...?'

...yes, Professor...'

#################

'We've given him a Sleeping Draught,' Kingsley said, as he stood with Dumbledore in the Hospital Wing, next to the bed that Williams lay in. 'We'll transfer him to a secure ward at St Mungo's in the morning...'

'Have you found out anything else...?'

'Perhaps,' Kingsley said, pulling back the blanket to reveal a tattoo of a serpent coiled around his wrist. 'Do you recognise this...?'

'No...' Dumbledore said, reaching out towards it, snatching back his hand as the tattoo twisted towards him with a faint hiss.

'Merlin's beard...'

'Keep it covered,' Dumbledore said, twitching the covers back over it. 'Do not let anyone touch it. This is powerful dark magic...'

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


End file.
